


Melody of Death

by Hawkflight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ambiguity, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is not a craving. It's just...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melody of Death

That _clink_ of glass,

Is the first thing,

He familiarized himself with,

When he met her.

The following _ping_ ,

Of the crystals,

On her anklet,

Echo around her,

Constantly.

In a way,

The sounds are soothing,

To him,

But not her victims.

They scream,

And she moves,

Like a whirlwind,

Rushing toward them,

A cacophony,

That drowns the fools',

Last dying breath.

Her voice,

Is layered,

Sophisticated,

Yet deadly,

Promising a swift end,

If you sing back,

The wrong words.

He waits for it,

That moment,

When they truly,

Have _snipped_ ,

The last thread,

Of her patience.

Because,

What comes after,

Is a melody,

Of death.


End file.
